


All the Lights in the Sky

by LadyTamyra



Series: Reaper76 Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, M/M, Minor Violence, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTamyra/pseuds/LadyTamyra
Summary: It had been a beautiful if chilly night in May when his own husband tried to kill the Strike-Commander of Overwatch.For Reaper76 Week, prompt "In His Shoes" Role/Bodyswapping





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, with this prompt I got a bit creative and stretched it kind of a lot. This time unbeta'ed for now. Title taken from the song "All the Lights in the Sky" by Area 11.  
> I probably won't be able to do all the prompts on their given days due to work, but I will try and complete the series.  
> Anyway, this was actually quite fun to write and it ends on a better note than the last one!

Reapers first task had also been his first failure.  _ Get back in, let them think everything was fine because it is fine until you get the signal. Then you kill him. Jack Morrison, the Strike-Commander of Overwatch. Your husband. You kill him and come back to base. _ Clear instructions, worded simple so as to not overbear the newly broken mind of Talons newest assassin.

Getting in was easy, Talon gave Overwatch a few hints about their missing Blackwatch Commander via their agents in the organization and let them come to the rescue. Of course that rescue didn’t happen in an actual base but in some warehouse or the other. So Overwatch got their Commander back and after checking over the injuries -  _ “They are either already healing well or only superficially Jack, no need to worry, Gabriel will be fine again in a bit”  _ \- he had been given the green light to leave the medical wing.    
_ “But rest for now, preferably no work at all for a week or two and you won’t notice any difference to before!” Angela had smiled at Gabriel. Oh young, naive little Angela who only wanted to help as many people as she could, you had no idea what storm was brewing on the horizon. _

The night the signal finally came was quiet, the clear sky presenting twinkling stars and a small sliver of the moon. Gabriel and Jack had already been asleep, tangled together in their bed, unknowing of what was to come.

Gabriel woke to an unrelenting beeping in his ear -  _ “This is a prototype communicator. It is nearly invisible and detectors won’t notice it either” -  _ and it was like a switch was flipped. Everything that had transpired in the last weeks came crashing back into Gabes memory and his eyes went cold and distant. Slowly and carefully he disentangled himself so he would’t wake Jack. But the blonde didn’t even move, feeling safe and secure within their own four walls. It was in the middle of the Zurich HQ after all, who would manage to get this far?

Gabriel moved around, quietly, before finding a conveniently placed gun with a silencer attached -  _ did he place it there? When?  _ -, picking it up and walking back to the bed. 

Jack looked beautiful like this. His entire being relaxed, golden hair ruffled as he was bathed in the faint starlight filtering through the window. 

Gabriel took aim and clicked the safety off.

But he didn’t shoot. The need to fulfill his mission was strong, but something was holding him back. Gabriel realized that this was Jack -  _ his husband, love of his life, his sunshine  _ \- he was aiming at and he started to slowly lower his hands again, eyes wide in shock and disgust and confusion -  _ what the hell Reyes, what are you doing, put that gun away!  _ -. Then, the beeping started again, throwing the mission he had to fulfill back to the front of his mind.

With shaking hands, Gabriel aimed again and took the shot before running.

  
  
  


_ “Jack Morrison is not dead.” “I-...the pistol-” “It’s not your fault, we failed you. But do not worry, we can correct that mistake.” _

  
  
  


Years later, after the explosion that tore apart Zurich HQ and the dismantling of Overwatch, after the Recall had been initiated and members old and new came together, two men found themselves atop of a building, gazing up into a clear, star filled sky. -  _ Just like that night.  _ -

The old Soldiers eyes flicker towards his silent companion, not quite trusting the peace they found for the moment.

“Is it going to continue like this? Fighting, again and again?” Jack couldn’t bear the silence anymore. It had been years since he had last seen Gabriel without being on different sides of a battlefield. He still missed him,  _ gods but did he miss that man. _ The years have done nearly nothing to dull the pain of losing him, a wound ripped open again and again with each time they fought, never allowed to heal.

“I don’t know.” Gabriels voice is soft, nearly being carried away by the slight breeze ruffling through their hair. He had taken off mask and hood, nothing left to hide his expression behind. Even though he shouldn’t have any emotions anymore since Talon took them and locked them away, his face looked wistful almost, and uncertain.

“My first mission was to kill Strike-Commander Jack Morrison” -  _ my husband, my sunshine, my everything -  _ “and I failed. And i kept failing that mission over the years, so what does that make me? Who  _ am _ I?” Gabriel now looked at Jack too, there was definitely uncertainty written in his face and maybe even a bit of desperation.

“Well, why don’t we try and figure it out together? After all, we always worked better as a team.”


End file.
